


Open your heart and hands, my son

by lesbiantogruta



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Mustafar AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8181838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiantogruta/pseuds/lesbiantogruta
Summary: Ahsoka stays in the Jedi Order. The confrontation on Mustafar goes differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxDTMV12RBY  
> I disagreed with a few points though. Guess what? Ahsoka is family to Anakin bye.

Ahsoka had been force pushed away, yet again. This time, before launching herself back into the fight, she observed. Blood trickled down her cheek from her nose and she wiped at it. She felt young…scared…alone…

Her Master has pledged himself to a Sith Lord. She had watched the holo with Master Kenobi. His crumpled, desperate expression remained—an echo. She think she’d see Anakin running his blade through all her friends—family—replay in her mind forever.

What had happened?

Everything sped up—the week turning into a blur. _‘Sabers at Dooku’s throat. The Count’s death by assassin droids. Scorching lightsaber marks. Darkness growing. Anakin was angry and upset with the council. He wanted to be a Master. He felt they didn’t trust him._

_I know..I know…_

_Padme_ …she was lying in the ship—Ahsoka had carried her unconscious pregnant body to safety. She was his wife. Anakin hadn’t bothered to tell her—and he had choked his wife and left her on the ground.

He truly was gone…surely…

Then why—why couldn’t she--?

_Darkness grew. A pounding grew and blossomed within her temple. The dark was hungry, teeth gnashing, waiting to be fed._

Ahsoka let the force guide her blade and rejoined the fray, striking in tandem with Obi-Wan. Anakin— **NO** \--the Sith Lord snarled and met her blows, he knew her technique—knew her style—he had logged many hours training her, helping her, fighting by her side.

She felt as if she were watching from far off, out of her body. A stranger observing the scene. Desensitized to what occurred. 

_Anakin was scared, fear clung to him. She thought if she talked, he’d open up._

_“What’s up Skyguy? What’s wrong?”_

_He had trusted her far more since her trial but-- “It’s nothing Ahsoka.”  was all she got from her Master._

_When she visited Padme she hadn’t pressed who the father was. Just wished her well and gave the offer to babysit if she wanted. It made sense why Padme’s eyes had gotten so tear filled now…_

_Her mind was drawn to Katooni. Brave, little Katooni, with so much potential. When Ahsoka had made her way back into the temple with Obi-Wan and Master Yoda she had come across her body…_

_“They must have fled. Tried to make a stand here.”_

_There was resurgence of feeling—of death, and she saw it—from the killer’s perspective. Katooni, terrified but still daring to hold her blade against the Sith. She was struck down easily trying to protect her comrades. A blue blade through her chest, her choking cries falling to a whimper._

_And how could you say, how could you tell someone,  ‘I’m sorry, the rest of the younglings died despite your sacrifice?’_

_How could Ahsoka tell her—“I’m sorry, I know my Master killed you but I know there’s still good in him, really.”_

**_Don’t let us die in vain, Ahsoka._ **

She choked back tears.

_No!_

Anakin pushes her away again _. ‘I don’t want to fight you’_ , rings like a bell in the Force.

Ahsoka feels sick.

Anakin has Master Kenobi pinned—choking him. His blade is raised, preparing to kill the Jedi. For a moment, he looks to her, a smile almost creeping upon his lips, gold rimmed eyes peer through her, the image he projects is clear: Her at his side, the Emperor dead, she, a Sith Apprentice, sharing the same burning eyes.

The vision fades quickly enough.

_Daughter—choose now._ She hears, a whisper just off to her right.

She makes the choice. Green blade singing, she clutches the hilt so tight her knuckles are white and her hand shakes and she thrusts up—and into Anakin’s back.

He gasps. Turns. His lightsaber deactivates and slips out of his hand. His eyes are wide.

Anakin’s weight falls on top of her as she tosses her own lightsaber away. She cradles him in her arms.

“’Soka—Snips…” she feels wetness on her cheeks, falling down onto his face as she strokes at his tangled curls.

He knows he is dying and his words are a rush. “Padme, please…” light is fading, the cracks of yellow in his blue eyes are disappearing. “Please…” he pleads again. _Save her_. Ahsoka nods. Clutches his arm _._

_I promise._

_“I love…”_   his hand can’t quite reach her cheek.

She is just a frightened youngling again and longs for the safety of the crèche, where she was comforted and hugged and assured that she was safe.

 No—she doesn’t want any Jedi to comfort her-- she wants **_Anakin_** to hug her and Anakin to promise she would not be hurt and _oh_ she can feel him die and her bones ache and the force screams and a sobbing noise is wrenched from her throat.

He asks her to stay with him and she does.

He asks her to stay and she leaves.

He burns at the bottom of a hill of soot.

_I was able to do it._ She thinks dazedly. _I was able to do what Master Kenobi could never do. I ended my brother’s suffering and torment._

“I love--” he tries once more, one last burst of air and movement of his chest. One last rattle of his lungs and he is gone.

_Let him be at peace._ She begs of the Force. _Let him have that mercy._

She crumples and begins to cry aloud. Anguished wails fill the air.

Hands cover her own, a beard scratches her face as she is enveloped by an embrace, gently torn away from Anakin’s body where she had clutched at it, rocking slowly.

_No..no..no.._ she pushes Obi-Wan away. It is only right that the Apprentice carries the Master’s body.

Anakin weighs less than nothing. He is peaceful in death. She has never known him to not, at least, have a furrowed brow—even sleeping. There is such a wrongness to it, he, lax and unmoving. His head lolls and his mouth hangs agape, she ignores the wetness and smell already emanating from the body and brings him to the ship. Obi-Wan trailing behind.

He is given the rites of a Jedi and entombed on Naboo.

Later, she, Padme and Obi-Wan protect and care for the children, keeping them away from the Empire.

As Ahsoka holds Leia, she wonders just how she will tell the girl how her father died.

* * *

 

(She’ll tell her: 49 TIMES WE FOUGHT THAT BEAST UR OLD MAN AND ME)

 

 

 


End file.
